jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Fosforella123/Insert here some weird english title
Wszystkim czytelnikom, którzy dziwnym zrządzeniem losu znaleźli się na tym blogu, wszem i wobec oświadczam: każde słowo tutaj zamieszczone ma na celu jedynie efekt czysto humorystyczny. Mój "tfur" nie jest wymierzony w żadną osobę, a jedynie w pewne powszechne zjawiska, które istnieją w uniwersum jws. Chciałabym je tylko żartobliwie zauważyć i okrasić odpowiednią dawką humoru. Śmiech to zdrowie. A poza tym chcę podszlifować moje umiejętności wywoływania uśmiechu u innych ludzi. I mam nadzieję, że mi się to uda, a Wy przy tym będziecie się dobrze bawić :) Naprawdę nie wiem, do czego zaliczyć ten wytwór mojego znudzonego umysłu i wybujałej wyobraźni. Może Wam się to uda. Napiszę tyle, że to czysta abstrakcja, pisana jedynie z niewinnego kaprysu i dla zabawy. I zwyczajny eksperyment, który w każdej chwili mogę bez żalu zawiesić (jeśli będziecie chcieli, oczywiście). Poza tym, zapraszam do przejrzenia jeszcze jednego z moich blogów: Słowianka, smoki i wikingowie A przy okazji, oddaję tu pokłony Nieszczerbatej, gdyż, jako (wedle mej wiedzy) pierwsza opublikowała "tfur" w podobnym nurcie. A teraz, do dzieła (zniszczenia)! Tekst (nie)właściwy Każda opowieść musi mieć swego bohatera. No, po prostu, o czym nie piszesz, tam się zawsze napatoczy jakiś bohater, choćbyś nawet za Chiny Ludowe go nie chciał i wciąż wyrzucał tego upartego gagatka ze swojej świadomości. Piszesz o podlewaniu kwiatków - bohaterem jest podlewający. Albo kwiatki, jeśli wystarczająco wysilisz swoją ostatnią pozostałą przy życiu szarą komórkę. Chcesz opisać smród fatalnie przygotowanej kolacji - w twe nafaszerowane epitetami zdania wkrada się jak cichociemny asasyn albo kucharz od siedmiu boleści, albo jego zniesmaczone ofiary. No jak się nie obrócisz, tam forma opowiadania wrzeszczy wraz z formą bohatera. Nawet teraz (o zgrozo!) piszę o jakimś niejasnym bohaterze, od którego nie sposób się uwolnić. Skoro więc nie mogę z nim walczyć, niech przynajmniej będzie konkretny, tak, żeby był naszymi oczami i uszami w tym szalonym świecie. Niech więc będzie... Gustaw. Tak, ten mały, wkurzający chłopczyna, który już od pięciu lat, dzień w dzień, odgrywa w kilku odcinkach serialu swoje epizodyczne role. Ten zawsze niedoceniany przez Akademię, pełen entuzjazmu trzynastolatek w ciele dziesięciolatka, z umysłem już chyba... tak, osiemnastolatka. Czas leci, a on cały czas gra poniżającą rolę tego samego, niedojrzałego, bezmyślnego chłopaczka. Nie chcecie wiedzieć, co taka sytuacja jest w stanie uczynić z ludzką psychiką. Tak, to świetny bohater. Idealny wręcz. A poza tym, spójrzcie tylko, jak on kocha swojego smoka, Kiełohaka. Jak oni wesoło gonią się wśród drzew... Jak Gustaw brutalnie rzuca rybę w kierunku gada... I wreszcie jak smok połyka rybę, po czym pożera swojego pana... Ach, dosyć już tego dobrego! Czas w końcu przejść do właściwej opowieści. * Wciąż śmiejący się, czarnowłosy chłopiec, nareszcie uwolnił się z żelaznego uścisku śmiercionośnych kłów swojego jaszczurzego przyjaciela. Starł z twarzy smoczą ślinę, a raczej tylko spróbował to zrobić, bo kleista ciecz tylko rozmazała się na jego facjatce nieco cieńszą warstwą. Gustaw usiadł na trawie pod pniem jednego z wszechobecnych świerków. Wyjął z torby kolejną rybę, którą już delikatniej rzucił prosto w paszczę Kiełohaka. Gad pochłonął zataczającą w powietrzu szeroki łuk zdobycz jednym kłapnięciem szczęk. Oblizał się ze smakiem i ułożył swój wielki łeb przed małym wikingiem, lekko przymykając żółte ślepia. Jego pan uśmiechnął się i pogładził spokojnie kolorowe łuski ogromnego jaszczura. - Wiesz, takich dwóch jak my to tylko z ogarkiem szukać. - powiedział. - Akademia mogłaby się od nas uczyć. Nagle zmarszczył brwi. Przestał głaskać swojego smoka, który wypuścił właśnie nozdrzami dwa niewielkie obłoczki dymu. Chłopiec jednym ruchem dłoni poprawił hełm na swoich sadzoczarnych kudłach. - Dlaczego w zasadzie tego nie robi? - zastanowił się. - Czemu w ogóle nikt nie zwraca na nas większej uwagi, skoro jesteśmy tacy wspaniali? Zamyślony Gustaw wstał i zaczął chodzić w tę i we wtę, pukając się palcem po brodzie. - Zawsze na drugim planie, wiecznie poniżani przez tych jeźdźców ważniaków. - myślał głośno chłopczyna. - Nigdy nie wychodzący poza rolę denerwujących bohaterów epizodycznych... Kiełohak! - powiedział nagle, a zawołany smok z zaskoczeniem uniósł łeb. - Mam już tego wszystkiego po same rogi. Od teraz to my będziemy głównymi bohaterami! - uniósł wysoko zaciśniętą pięść, jakby przemawiał do wiwatującego tłumu. Po chwili jednak zrzedła mu mina i powoli opuścił rękę. - Tylko co my będziemy robić jako główni bohaterowie?... No, właśnie? Jako autorka mam teraz nieograniczoną moc nad losami naszych głównych bohaterów. Mogłabym choćby wysłać ich na wojnę z Berserkami, czy tam innymi Łupieżcami. Mogłabym posłać ich prosto w krzyżowy ogień katapult, z którego ledwo co by się wycofali, a i to nie bez na przykład... złamanego skrzydła Kiełohaka. A potem ich obu opatrywałaby Gothi, naturalnie przy akompaniamencie bolesnych wrzasków rannych wojowników. Równie dobrze mogłabym podsunąć Gustawowi jakąś nadobną koleżankę, która najpierw niezbyt przekonana do naszego bohatera, po jednym romantycznym locie nagle zakocha się w nim na zabój. Istnieje też opcja wysłania dwójki przyjaciół na sąsiednią wyspę, na której odkryją jakiś niedorzeczny gatunek smoka. I nowoodkryty jaszczur spuści im tęgie manto. No, a może odwrotnie. Te mało oryginalne pomysły jednak jakoś mnie nie przekonują... Zamiast tego poślę naszych głównych bohaterów do najmroczniejszego miejsca, jakie kiedykolwiek widział znany im wszechświat. Nagle leśny grunt się zatrząsł, a korony drzew zadrżały z głośnym szumem i trzaskiem łamanych gałęzi. Jasne niebo przecięła biała jak śnieg błyskawica, po której światem wstrząsnął huk potężnego gromu. Ziemia pod nogami dwójki przyjaciół się rozpękła, pochłaniając w bezdennej wyrwie piskliwie wrzeszczącego ze strachu chłopca i basowo ryczącego smoka. Gustaw chwytał rękami powietrze, próbując złapać się swojego latającego przyjaciela. Nigdzie jednak nie mógł go dojrzeć. Ale... jak to? Przecież smok nie mógł tak po prostu, samolubnie bez niego odlecieć! Bezładnie koziołkując i kręcąc w locie niestworzone akrobacje, chłopiec zauważył na ścianie ziemnego tunelu, przez który właśnie, chcąc nie chcąc, mknął, taki oto, rażący ostrym błękitem napis: "Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję, wy, którzy tu wkraczacie." Zaskoczony chłopak, po kilku większych przewrotach i młynkach, dojrzał niżej kolejny napis, jeszcze bardziej rażący neonowym kolorem: "WITAMY W STREFIE FANFICTION" Początek koszmaru Gustaw z głośnym łupnięciem uderzył w zimny, twardy obiekt, który w końcu zakończył szaleńczy lot chłopca. Jego twarz rozpłaszczyła się na wspomnianym obiekcie niczym ospała mucha na śmiercionośnej pacce. Z tego powodu brunet miał przed oczami tylko nieprzeniknioną ciemność. No bo jak tu widzieć takimi spłaszczonymi gałami? Chłopiec przez chwilę trwał w tym dwuwymiarowym stanie, nie mogąc nawet kiwnąć palcem. - Larson!!! - nagle usłyszał wysoki, skrzekliwy głos, który na wskroś przewiercił się przez jego zdezorientowany mózg. - Twoja pierwsza lekcja w nowej szkole, a ty po chamsku ucinasz sobie drzemkę?! Gustaw jak oparzony podskoczył na swoim tandetnym krzesełku z cieniutkiej sklejki. Jego twarz błyskawicznie powróciła do formy trójwymiarowej, pozwalając jej posiadaczowi na chaotyczne rozejrzenie się wokół. Był w klasie. Najzwyczajniejszej, szkolnej klasie z rzędami odrapanych ławek, monumentalnym biurkiem nauczyciela i zieloną tablicą. Przy tym wiszącym na ścianie celu podróży setek zrozpaczonych, nienauczonych uczniaków, stała nauczycielka we własnej osobie. Stara, chuda, zasuszona babina w przedpotopowych okularkach, znad których wszechwładna pedagożka patrzyła groźnie na Gustawa. Zdumiony chłopiec nagle skamieniał pod wpływem tego strasznego wzroku. A w klasie zapadła cisza tak gęsta, że można ją było kroić ołówkiem. Panie Główny Bohaterze - chciałeś, to masz. Teraz zachowaj się, jak na bohatera przystało. - Przepraszam... - wymamrotał niepewnie Gustaw, a nauczycielka skinęła głową i zaczęła pisać na tablicy jakieś skomplikowane działanie. Człowieku, miało być jak na bohatera, a nie bezwolną, szarą masę! - To sama weź tu siądź, jak jesteś taka mądra. - cicho szepnął bohater. W nauczycielkę jakby grom z jasnego nieba trzasnął. Obróciła się gwałtownie do klasy, aż o mały włos jej okulary z twarzy nie spadły. - Dobrze! - powiedziała, gromiąc Gustawa wzrokiem godnym Czyngis-Chana. - Z chęcią popatrzę, jak rozwiązujesz to zadanie. Powiedziawszy to, wyrzuciła przed siebie rękę z malutkim kawałkiem kredy, rozkazująco kierując ją w stronę krnąbrnego ucznia. Wystraszony Gustaw powoli wstał i na nogach jak z waty podszedł do pedagożki. Drżącą dłonią przejął od kobiety malutką grudkę białej kredy i podszedł do tablicy. Zadarł wysoko głowę, próbując odczytać treść stojącego przed nim, niemożliwego do sprostania wyzwania. "2 + 2 =", głosiły wołowe, tajemniczo kredoblade linie. Chłopiec przełknął ślinę, obracając w sinych ze strachu palcach kawałek szkolnej kredy. - Zawiesiłeś się, chłopcze? - zapytała nauczycielka. - No już, dwa i dwa daje...? - Pięć?... - strzelił Gustaw. Po klasie rozległ się szmer drwiących chichotów. Nauczycielka z kolei postawiła w dzienniku jeden tylko znak. Ruch długopisu był zastanawiająco krótki. - Czkawka, rozwiąż proszę to zadanie. - powiedziała, machnięciem dłoni odsyłając Gustawa z powrotem do ławki. Czarnowłosy chłopiec niepewnie wrócił na swoje miejsce, a na drugim końcu klasy ze swojego krzesła wstał wywołany uczeń. Sądząc po rysach twarzy, rzeczywiście był to Czkawka. Miał błyszczące, rozwichrzone, lejące się niczym gorąca czekolada włosy i oczy koloru pieczołowicie wypielęgnowanego trawnika. Na jego rzeźbiarsko wręcz uformowanych ramionach i muskularnym torsie malowniczo układały się fałdy zielonej bluzy z najdroższej w kraju marki. Na atletycznie zbudowanych nogach opinały się szyte na miarę, zagraniczne jeansy, a piękna jego butów sam Homer by chyba nie opisał... A ja tym bardziej nie opiszę, bo kogo w końcu obchodzi wygląd jakiegoś antypatycznego lalusia. Czkawka wstrząsnął swą idealną czupryną i podszedł do tablicy. Wziął kredę tylko w dwa palce, żeby się przypadkiem zbytnio nie ubrudzić. Następnie zaczął pokrywać zieleń tablicy bielą kredy, rozpisując całe działanie i rozkładając jego rozwiązanie na czynniki pierwsze. Gdy skończył, z kredy został tylko biały pył, który chłopak zdmuchnął delikatnie z palców. Cała tablica została zapisana drobnym maczkiem, a na końcu działania widniało podkreślone: "3". - Ależ... to jest genialne, Czkawko Haddocku! - zapowietrzyła się w zachwycie nauczycielka. - Ty właśnie rozwiązałeś problem dzielenia przez zero! Jak na to wpadłeś? - Eh... - skromnie powiedział szatyn. - To zasługa Einsteina, który podsunął mi ten pomysł. Ja go tylko dopracowałem. - Siadaj. - pedagożka pochyliła się nad dziennikiem. - Dostajesz szóstkę. Wtedy cała klasa wstała i zaczęła bić Czkawce gromkie brawa. - Bis! Bis! Chcemy bis! - krzyczeli. Ale bisu nie było. Geniusz wrócił na swoje miejsce, a klasa znów usiadła. A Gustaw siedział nieruchomo, przypatrując się temu wszystkiemu wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Tysiąc pytań kotłowało się w jego ciasnej głowie. Co to wszystko w ogóle ma znaczyć? Co się stało z Czkawką? Gdzie się podział jego Kiełohak? I dlaczego jest ubrany w jakąś dziwną, wytartą bluzę z kapturem, a jego hełm gdzieś się zdematerializował? Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że siedzi w ławce z jakąś starszą od niego, ale będącą w wieku Czkawki dziewczyną. Cała nosiła się na czarno, a jej smoliste włosy były spięte w niedbały kucyk. Niebieskie oczy miała wciąż wpatrzone w swój zeszyt, w którym kreśliła jakieś tajemnicze wzory. Zaciekawiony chłopiec spróbował się przyjrzeć jej rysunkom, lecz ta szybko zamknęła zeszyt i zaszczyciła Gustawa spojrzeniem. - Szukasz guza? - szepnęła ostro. - Nie. - odparł cicho chłopiec. - Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? - Derevereidre. - wydęła wargi brunetka. Gustaw tylko zamrugał, nawet nie próbując zapamiętać tego dziwnego imienia. - Gustaw. - przedstawił się krótko. - A co tu się dzieje, jeśli mogę spytać? - Lekcja jest. - wzruszyła ramionami Derevereidre. - Nie o to chodzi. - szepnął chłopiec. - Tylko... kim ona jest? - ukradkiem wskazał nauczycielkę. Dziewczyna obrzuciła pedagożkę znudzonym spojrzeniem. - Nikim. - szepnęła. - To tylko bot. Absolutny brak wolnej woli. Zresztą jak prawie wszyscy tutaj. - A kto nie jest tym, no... botem? - zapytał Gustaw. - Czkawka. - odparła brunetka. - I może Astrid. Czasem. Wróciła do swoich tajemniczych rysunków, a chłopiec rozejrzał się znów po klasie. Poza nim i Deregere... Devere... Denedegere... (niech smok ją zresztą kopnie!) i Czkawką, w ławkach siedziały same blondynki. Co prawda ładnie ubrane i umalowane, ale siedzące w jednej, identycznej u wszystkich pozycji. Razem przewracały oczami, równocześnie pocierały swoje kształtne nosy... Nawet mrugały synchronicznie. Napawało to Gustawa wyraźnym niepokojem. "Gdzie ty mnie wysłałaś?" - pomyślał z wyrzutem. Oh, Gustaw, Gustaw... Właśnie znalazłeś się w fanfiction. Miejscu, gdzie fani wysyłają wszystkich swoich ulubionych bohaterów. Może oprócz ciebie, bo i tak nikt cię nie lubi. Ale to jest jeszcze nic. To dopiero początek koszmaru. "To przynajmniej zwróć mi Kiełohaka!" Chciałeś być głównym bohaterem, nie pamiętasz? Główny musi mieć jakiś wielki problem, któremu stawia czoła. Twoim problemem jest brak Kiełohaka. I to ty musisz go rozwiązać. Chłopiec warknął ze zrezygnowaniem. Wtedy klasowe powietrze przeciął ostry brzęk szkolnego dzwonka, który prawie ogłuszył Gustawa. Wszyscy uczniowie zerwali się ze swoich miejsc i, jeszcze w biegu dopakowując torby, czym prędzej opuścili salę. Gustaw poszedł w ich ślady, również biorąc ze sobą czarny plecak, który dotąd stał przy jednej z nóg jego ławki. Gdy tylko wyszedł na korytarz, stanął przed nim... Mieczyk. Ubrany jak wszyscy w dziwaczną bluzę, najspokojniej w świecie żuł gumę, nie martwiąc się przy tym zamykaniem ust. Blondyn nagle połknął gumę, jakby to był najzwyklejszy cukierek. - Hej. - powiedział, wsadzając ręce do kieszeni. - Podobno mam cię oprowadzić po szkole. Powiedziawszy to, po prostu poszedł gwarnym korytarzem, zostawiając Gustawa z tyłu. Zaskoczony chłopiec dopiero po chwili do niego dobiegł. - W ogóle to Mieczyk jestem. - rzucił długowłosy luzak. - Gustaw. - odparł brunet, choć przecież znał już przedtem Mieczyka. Chociaż... to mógł być po prostu inny Mieczyk. Tymczasem blondyn prowadził go po korytarzach i klatkach schodowych, zupełnie nie przejmując się obowiązkiem opowiadania o mijanych miejscach. Po drodze Gustaw zauważył kilka identycznych nauczycielek, idących gęsiego przez szkołę, z tym samym zaciętym grymasem poprawiających swoje ogromne okulary. Chłopiec mimowolnie wzdrygnął się na ich widok. Te klony były takie... nienaturalne. Blondynki dwudziestoraczki zresztą też. W końcu dotarli na najwyższe piętro szkoły, gdzie na korytarzu stał... Czkawka, oczywiście (bo któż by inny), otoczony wianuszkiem blondwłosych wielbicielek-klonów. - No, to ten... - powiedział Mieczyk do Gustawa. - Tak szczerze to miałem cię tu tylko przyprowadzić. Nie chciało mi się opowiadać, bo i tak tu raczej długo nie wytrzymasz. Po wygłoszeniu tego wytłumaczenia rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zostawiając chłopca na szkolnym korytarzu. Tymczasem Czkawka, podpierając ścianę i wysłuchujac pochwalnych peanów od otaczających go blondynek, patrzył tylko na jedną jedyną osobę. Astrid. Tę niebieskowłosą, nieśmiałą dziewczynę, która, skromnie spuściwszy głowę, siedziała na ławce po drugiej stronie korytarza. Nagle, targnięty porywem kołaczącego się w piersi serca, podszedł do miłości swego życia, porwał ją w ramiona, objął w pasie, przechylił tak, że dziewczyna zamiotła włosami podłogę i... tu Gustaw zamknął oczy, nie mogąc już dalej patrzeć na ten obrzydliwy spektakl. Gdy znów otworzył oczy, Czkawka wypuścił Astrid z rąk, a niebieskowłosa głucho upadła na podłogę. W końcu dziewczyna podniosła się z ziemi i powróciła do skromnego siedzenia na ławce. Chłopak z kolei nareszcie zaszczycił Gustawa spojrzeniem swoich niesamowitych oczu. - Czego tu szukasz? - zapytał. - Aaa... Właśnie! - chłopiec ucieszył się, że został w końcu zauważony. - Bo, widzisz, jest taka sprawa... Tu Gustaw odciągnął na bok zaskoczonego Czkawkę. - Nie widziałeś gdzieś może Kiełohaka? - z nadzieją zapytał brunet. - Kogo? - zapytany uniósł wymodelowane brwi w zdziwieniu. - Mojego smoka! - zniecierpliwił się Gustaw. - Smoka?... - Czkawka zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej. Potem jednak przyjrzał się badawczo zaaferowanemu chłopcowi, pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. - Wiesz... nie wiem, skąd ty to masz i ile wypiłeś, ale zaczynam zazdrościć. - Co? - Gustawowi zajęło kilka sekund pojęcie sugestii Czkawki. - Nie, nie o to chodzi! Ja naprawdę szukam Kiełohaka! Szatyn pochylił się nad chłopcem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - A ty mnie naprawdę zaczynasz nudzić. - powiedział. Mówiąc to, pstryknął Gustawa w ramię. A chłopiec, poruszony niewyobrażalną siłą zawartą w tym pstryknięciu, wyleciał z hukiem przez okno, rozbijając szybę na tysiące błyszczących kawałeczków. Krzycząc i machając rękami w locie, przeszybował aż na dach budynku stojącego przy równoległej ulicy. Uderzył z impetem w czarną papę, nadtopioną promieniami letniego słońca. - Nowy rekord! - zapiszczały w zachwycie klony-wielbicielki. Ich krzyki było słychać aż na dachu, na którym leżał Gustaw. Chłopiec powoli podniósł się z ziemi, odlepiając spodnie i rękawy bluzy od klejącej papy. Gdy stanął w końcu na nogach, zobaczył Derewege... Derere... w każdym razie, tę tajemniczą brunetkę, która jeszcze kilka minut temu siedziała z nim w ławce. Dziewczyna trzymała w ręku małe, szare pudełeczko, na którym widniał wielki, czerwony guzik. Brunetka wcisnęła guzik. Wtedy ziemia się zatrzęsła, a od strony szkoły dobiegł ich stłumiony huk eksplozji. Gustaw spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Szary budynek szkoły runął niczym domek z kart, pochłaniając swych uczniów w oparach dymu i lawinie gruzu. Dziewczyna patrzyła na to ponuro, a chłopiec wytrzeszczył oczy w niemym przerażeniu. Dym powoli opadał, odsłaniając ruiny szkoły. A na dachu panowała grobowa cisza. - Dla... - Gustaw przełknął ślinę, patrząc na brunetkę. - Dlaczego to... zrobiłaś? - Nienawidzę tego miejsca. - dziewczyna opuściła rękę z czerwonym guzikiem, teraz już bezużytecznym. Uśmiechnęła się słabo. - To już dziesiąty świat, wiesz? Jubileusz... Chłopiec stał w bezruchu, wpatrując się w dziwną brunetkę. Ona naprawdę wymordowała wszystkich już w dziesięciu światach. Aż trudno było w to uwierzyć. - Ale ty nie jesteś stąd, prawda? - upewniła się dziewczyna. - Nie... Derevereidre milczała, wpatrując się w gruzy. - Jak jest tam, w oficjalnym uniwersum? - zapytała. - Strasznie nudno. - odparł Gustaw. - Zawsze jest to samo. Ale chyba już wolę to, niż... cokolwiek właśnie zobaczyłem. - Też bym wolała! - prychnęła dziewczyna. - Nawet nie wiesz, jakiego masz farta. Tak po prostu być otoczonym normalnością, grać swoją zwyczajną rolę... Jak ja bym tak chciała!... Spojrzała na Gustawa z szaleńczym gniewem. - Wiesz co? - krzyknęła. - Zabiję cię! Tak po prostu! I wtedy opadła na kolana, a z jej pleców wystrzeliły... skrzydła. Czarne jak noc, zagarniające wściekle powietrze, ogromne smocze skrzydła. Na oczach chłopca dziewczyna przeobraziła się w Nocną Furię o niebieskich ślepiach. Smoczyca zaryczała głośno i rzuciła się biegiem w stronę Gustawa. Chłopiec zapiszczał z przerażenia i skoczył w tył. Spadł z dachu, a po krótkim locie wylądował na ruchliwej ulicy. Ostatnie, co zobaczył, to światła samochodu tuż przy jego twarzy. I czarne skrzydła pikującej na niego Nocnej Furii. Pomieszanie z poplątaniem Moja ciotka robi kompot z aronii. Smakuje jak kurz rozpuszczony w wodzie. To ta sama ciotka, która każe wszystkim gościom ściągać buty. Nazywamy ją ciotka-skarpeta. Gustaw ocknął się w długim, szarym korytarzu z nieprzyjemnie zimną podłogą i ostrymi lampami, które boleśnie raziły chłopca po oczach. Zdezorientowany wiking usiadł na twardym podłożu, z jękiem rozmasowując zesztywniały kark. Z lekkim zdziwieniem zauważył, że teraz ma na sobie dziwaczną, skórzaną kurtkę. Zdziwienie było jednak już tylko lekkie. Po tym, co zobaczył w przeciągu kilkunastu ostatnich minut, zweryfikował już nieco definicję słowa "zaskakujące". Nagle do jego uszu dobiegł stłumiony huk, powtarzający się miarowo. Jakby za ścianą ktoś ćwiczył rzut młotem albo ogromna, masywna bestia właśnie wchodziła po schodach. Biorąc pod uwagę niedorzeczność strefy fanfiction, obydwie opcje były tak samo prawdopodobne. Chłopiec na wszelki wypadek wstał, gotując się do starcia z czymkolwiek, czemu sadystyczna autorka kazała mu stawić czoła. Wtedy w ścianie korytarza zmaterializowały się drzwi, które samoistnie wsunęły się w ową ścianę. Zza nich wyszło prawdziwe monstrum... a nie, przepraszam, jednak nie. Tylko czarno-biały, opasły niedźwiedź ubrany w niemożliwie połatane portki. Tłusta panda padła na kolana, dysząc ciężko, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na wpatrującego się w nią bruneta. - Mój największy wróg. - wysapała. - Schody... Gustaw wlepił w nią zdziwione spojrzenie, a jego żuchwa o mały włos nie wylądowała u stóp chłopca. - Kim... kim ty jesteś? - zapytał. Niedźwiedź w końcu spojrzał na niego swoimi intensywnie zielonymi oczyma. - Kolego... - powiedział. - Ja... to Smoczy Wojownik! Wstał przy tym z kolan i wykonał bliżej nieokreślony wymach łapami, który miał być chyba pozycją gotowości do walki. A Gustaw parsknął śmiechem. - Smoczy?... Wojownik? - śmiał się. - Na smokach to ja latam, więc możesz mi skoczyć! Rzekomy wojownik nagle przestał dyszeć i spojrzał groźnie na chłopca. - No to zobaczymy! - ryknął, rzucając się na Gustawa. Mały wiking zapiszczał jak gumowa kaczuszka i popędził korytarzem, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie. Skręcił w pierwszą odnogę szarego tunelu i... stanął jak wryty. Podeszwy jego butów wydały wkręcający się w uszy pisk, gdy chłopiec gwałtownie zahamował i zamachał rękoma, próbując złapać równowagę. Przed nim stało małe, włochate stworzonko z szarym futerkiem i długim, pasiastym ogonem. Co dziwniejsze, stało na dwóch łapkach. A co przekraczało już szczyt wszelkiej osobliwości, na głowie miało misternie wykonaną, liściastą koronę. - O, witam mój ukochany plebs! - radośnie krzyknął lemur, po czym wpatrzył się w swoje idealne paznokcie. - Nie wiesz może kmiotku, gdzie się podziała reszta człowieków? Nikt nie może przecież przegapić okazji podziwiania szlachetnego piękna króla Juliana! Mówiąc to, wstrząsnął swoim puszystym ogonem, podkreślając sedno swojego wywodu. Blady ze strachu Gustaw przeskoczył nad dumnym królem i pobiegł dalej, byle tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego dziwadła. - Co to się z chamami porobiło w tych czasach? - usłyszał jeszcze za sobą głos oburzonego lemura. - Zero kultury! Chłopiec przebiegł przez pierwsze drzwi, jakie się przed nim otworzyły, i pomknął dalej, już nie dając się zatrzymać żadnemu napotkanemu stworowi. Tak więc ledwo uniknął ciosu kopytem, który chciał mu wymierzyć pewien różowy kucyk. Przebiegł nad kowbojem-kameleonem, który właśnie mierzył do niego z rewolweru, i wyminął chłopca w wielkich, okrągłych okularach, który stał na środku korytarza z patykiem w ręce. Musiał jeszcze uchylić się przed trupiobladą ręką, którą wyciągała ku niemu piękna kobieta z nienaturalnie rozwiniętym uzębieniem i ominąć wielki kocioł, w którym mieszała brzydka jak noc czarownica. Nareszcie zatrzymał się na końcu korytarza. Tam ziała czernią bezdenna przepaść, która ciągnęła się wąskim pasem tak długo jak okiem sięgnąć. Za przepaścią Gustaw zobaczył szarą ścianę z mnóstwem tarasów, za którymi widać było kolejne korytarze. Słoneczko, masełko, stokrotki żółciutkie, Cyraneczko, żądełko, pieniążki złociutkie, Zmieńcie szczura tego, głupiego, tłustego, W szczura mądrego i całkiem żółtego! - Gdzie ja jestem? - wyszeptał mały wiking. Rozejrzał się niepewnie wokół. Stał na jednym z takich samych tarasów, które widniały po drugiej stronie przepaści. Nagle aż podskoczył ze strachu. Obok niego stała... dziewczyna. Starsza od niego, ubrana w dziwaczny kombinezon. Miała jednak rude włosy, na co chłopiec odetchnął z ulgą. Nieznajoma właśnie przyczepiła małe, czarne pudełko do jednej z kolumn podtrzymujących wyższe piętra budowli. Odgarnęła nieco burzę jej ognistych loków i spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na bruneta. - A ty to kto? - zapytała. - Gustaw. - uśmiechnął się sztucznie wiking. Rudowłosa obrzuciła go niechętnym spojrzeniem. - Merida. - odparła, marszcząc lekko nos. - To ty miałeś się przyłączyć do naszej misji? "Że co proszę?" - zdziwił się Gustaw. - "Bardziej idiotycznego wybiegu fabularnego nie można było wymyśleć?" Człowieku, błagam, zlituj się - piszę to między obiadem a oglądaniem telewizji. Nie chciało mi się wymyślać niczego sensowniejszego. A poza tym to ty jesteś bohaterem, a ja autorką, więc masz ślepo wykonywać WSZYSTKIE moje rozkazy. Także łaskawie się zamknij. Chłopiec westchnął cicho, godząc się ze swoim parszywym losem. - Pewnie tak... - powiedział. - No to chodź. - Merida skinęła na niego ręką i poszła tarasem, a Gustaw posłusznie poszedł za nią. - A powiesz mi może, na czym polega ta misja? - zapytał brunet. - Bo nasza jaśnie oświecona autorka jakoś mi tego nie zdradziła. A ty wiesz, że ja to słyszę? - Jasne. - dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, wstrząsając swoją rudą grzywą. - Właśnie jesteśmy na statku Imperium, który jest jakąś tam śmiercionośną bronią, czy coś... Zresztą, olać to. Grunt, że mamy go zniszczyć. Poprzyczepialiśmy więc parę bomb w odpowiednich miejscach i zaraz je zdetonujemy. - Aha. - mruknął chłopiec, po czym spytał głośniej. - A gdzie jest reszta? - O, tutaj właśnie. - Merida wskazała przed siebie. Spod ziemi przed nimi wyrosły trzy osobliwe postacie. Był wśród nich chudy, wysoki mężczyzna o śnieżnobiałych włosach, trzymający w ręku powykręcany na wszystkie strony kostur. Obok niego stała nawet urodziwa, ale krzykliwie wymalowana blondynka z przesadnie efektownym warkoczem. Pewnie była to Astrid. Najbardziej spośród nich jednak wyróżniał się rosły mężczyzna, który górował nad nimi swoją sylwetką. Jego ciało było jednym wielkim monumentem zbudowanym z olbrzymich mięśni, okraszonych opalenizną i ociekających czystą mocarnością. Bary miał co najmniej jak dwie szafy, kark jak byk, a ręce jak pnie sekwoi. Nad tym wyrzeźbionym w bazalcie, idealnym cielskiem wznosiła się bujna i rozwichrzona, czekoladowa czupryna. Siłacz spojrzał na Gustawa parą trawiastozielonych oczu, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Meridę. - Nareszcie jesteś. - powiedział głosem, który chyba należał do... Czkawki. Tak, właśnie Czkawki. Gustaw przetarł szybko oczy, nie będąc pewnym, przed kim właśnie stoi. - Młody po prostu się wlókł. - rudowłosa wskazała zdumionego Gustawa. - A nie czasem to ty zmarudziłaś? - uniósł brwi mężczyzna z kosturem. Merida spojrzała na niego groźnie. - Odwal się, Gandalf! - powiedziała głośno. Zdecydowanie zbyt głośno, jak na uczestniczkę tajnej misji na okręcie wroga. - Jaki Gandalf?! - oburzył się białowłosy. - Przypominam, że jestem Jack Mróz! - Oczywiście. - wtrąciła się Astrid. - Wszyscy o tym pamiętamy... Merlinie. Jack poczerwieniał na twarzy i zacisnął kurczowo dłonie na swoim kosturze. Gustaw patrzył na całą tę scenę z głębokim niedowierzaniem. W końcu uniósł dłoń, jakby nadal siedział w szkolnej ławce, i zapytał: - Przepraszam, ale... dlaczego w zasadzie macie mnie za swojego? Przecież nawet się nie znamy! Czkawka spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. - Bo nosisz skórzaną kurtkę. - odparł, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem. - Tylko dobrzy noszą przecież takie kurtki, nie? Chłopca zamurowało. Tymczasem Czkawka wyjął z kieszeni małe, szare pudełeczko z wielkim, czerwonym guzikiem. Uniósł je demonstracyjnie, pokazując pudełeczko reszcie grupy. - Dobra, teraz jak najszybciej się stąd zmywamy. - powiedział powoli. - Bo zaraz może tu przyjść... Wtedy po drugiej stronie przepaści z sykiem otworzyły się drzwi, zza których wyszedł mężczyzna w czerni. Ciemna jak noc peleryna ciągnęła się za nim niespokojną falą, a ciężkie buty dudniły na powierzchni tarasu. Spod czarnego hełmu, całkowicie zasłaniającego twarz, wciąż wydobywał się głośny, świszczący oddech. Tajemniczy osobnik podszedł do krawędzi tarasu, skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i wbił w Czkawkę martwe spojrzenie hełmu. - ... Darth Vader. - dokończył mięśniak, po czym nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Vader chwycił krawędzie swej peleryny i jednym susem przeszybował nad dzielącą ich przepaścią. Zgrabnie wylądował po drugiej stronie, tuż obok wrogiej mu grupy, i wyciągnął zza pasa miecz świetlny. Krwistoczerwone ostrze z brzękiem przeszyło powietrze i posiekało Jacka Mroza, tudzież Gandalfa, czy tam może Merlina, na drobne kawałeczki. Następną ofiarą stała się Merida, która z głuchym klapnięciem bezwładnie padła na ziemię. Wtedy dopiero Czkawka wyszarpał zza paska własny miecz świetlny, z tym że niebieski. Vader jednym ruchem nadgarstka wyrwał mu broń z ręki, a świetlisty miecz spadł w przepaść. Następnie wojownik w czerni wyrwał Czkawce z ręki detonator i wymierzył siłaczowi potężnego kopniaka z półobrotu. Wrzeszcząc niemożebnie, mięśniak poleciał w ślady swojej broni. Żyłem, kochałem i cierpiałem z wami, Teraz żyjcie, kochajcie, cierpcie sobie sami. - NIE!!! - krzyknęła zrozpaczona Astrid, przypadając do krawędzi tarasu. Padła na ziemię i zalała się łzami, raz po raz wstrząsana szlochem. - Ach, i kto teraz będzie moim chłopakiem?... - załkała. - Kogo ja będę teraz kochać? Kogo, ja się pytam!... - nagle zamarła w bezruchu. Otarła szybko łzy, rozsmarowując po całej twarzy makijaż i z radością spojrzała na Gustawa. - Hej, a może ty będziesz ze mną chodził? Chłopiec z obrzydzeniem odsunął się o krok. Od odpowiedzi na szczęście wybawił go Vader. - Żałosne... - wyszumiał, a potem wymierzył Astrid potężnego kopniaka. Blondynka krzyknęła i spadła w przepaść. A Vader odwrócił się do Gustawa. Przerażony brunet uniósł wysoko ręce w geście poddania się, oczekując śmierci z rąk czarnego wojownika. Ta jednak nie nadeszła. - Nie jesteś taki jak oni. - zaszumiał Vader, podchodząc powoli do chłopca. Gustaw z kolei cofnął się, idąc w tym samym tempie. - Czuję, że moc jest w tobie silna... - Do czego zmierzasz?... - wyszeptał niepewnie mały wiking. - Przejdź na ciemną stronę mocy, Gustaw. - Vader wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. - Będziesz potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. Wtedy Gustaw zatrzymał się i opuścił ręce. - Zaraz... - powiedział. - Skąd ty znasz moje imię? - Znam je, bo jestem twoją siostrą. - zaszumiał wojownik w czerni. - Że... co... jak ty... ale... - chłopiec długo nie mógł wykrztusić niczego bardziej sensownego. - Że co proszę?! Wtedy Vader również się zatrzymał i opuścił dłoń. Z każdym oddechem szumiał coraz bardziej, jakby zaczynał się dusić. W końcu sięgnął do swojego hełmu i zerwał go z furią. To była Derevereidre. Ta sama, dziwaczna brunetka w niedbałym kucyku, z którą jeszcze przed godziną Gustaw siedział w ławce. Dziewczyna z trudem łapała powietrze, przez długą chwilę skupiając się wyłącznie na wykonywaniu głębokich wdechów i wydechów. - Nie da się oddychać w tym draństwie! - wysapała w końcu i cisnęła hełm w przepaść. - Czyli... kim ty w końcu jesteś? - zainteresował się Gustaw, gdy dziewczyna nareszcie ochłonęła. - Twoją siostrą. - odparła tamta. - Kiedy przecież... - prychnął chłopiec. - Ja mam tylko jedną siostrę, i to młodszą, Hildegardę! Bzdury opowiadasz. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się słabo. - Gratuluję, nie nabrałeś się. - powiedziała. - Zdałeś egzamin. - Egzamin? - uniósł brwi Gustaw. - Tak. - kiwnęła głową Derevereidre. - Jesteś całkowicie świadomym bohaterem. Pierwszym, jakiego do tej pory spotkałam, więc chciałabym ci zaproponować... spółkę. - To znaczy? - Widziałeś to wszystko, prawda? - dziewczyna zatoczyła ręką łuk, pokazując ogrom statku. - Strefa fanfiction to najgorsze miejsce we wszechświecie. Kompletny brak logiki, zero jakichkolwiek norm... Nie sądzisz, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby to wszystko przestało istnieć? Możemy tego dokonać razem. - A co ja będę z tego miał? - zapytał rzeczowo chłopiec. - Nieograniczone możliwości podróży między opowiadaniami, chwałę odnowiciela strefy... - dziewczyna wyliczała na palcach. - No, i oddam ci Kiełohaka, oczywiście. Na dźwięk tego imienia Gustaw nagle się ożywił, spoglądając z nadzieją na stojącą przed nim brunetkę. Wtedy w ścianie obok otworzyła się migocząca dziura. Za nią było widać wykuty w litej skale tunel. - Za tym korytarzem jest świat, w którym właśnie jest twój Kiełohak. - kusicielsko powiedziała dziewczyna. Chłopiec świecącymi się z radości oczami spojrzał na właśnie otwarte przejście. O nie... Gustaw, nie rób tego! Przecież ta cała Derevereidre chciała cię zabić! - Daj chłopakowi wybrać, ałtoreczko. - powiedziała brunetka. - Może już znudziło się mu twoje jarzmo? Wypraszam sobie - jestem autorką, nie ałtoreczką. A Gustaw dobrze wie, że bez mojej ochrony nie przeżyje ani minuty w twoim towarzystwie, prawda? Poza tym, Gustaw, widziałeś przedtem, co ona robiła w imię swojego celu, tak? Chyba nie chcesz stać się taki sam jak Derevereidre, niszczycielka światów? Chłopiec utkwił wzrok w magicznym przejściu. Zacisnął pięści. Podjął już decyzję. - Od dwóch odcinków tylko przeciągasz mnie przez to bagno, zwane "strefą fanfiction", i nie dajesz mi żadnej nadziei na odnalezienie mojego przyjaciela, czy choćby na koniec tej głupawej historii. - powiedział gniewnie. - Mam już tego dosyć! Wskoczył do magicznego korytarza, a w jego ślady poszła Derevereidre. Wystawiła jeszcze tylko rękę z powrotem do poprzedniego świata. W dłoni miała detonator. Z uśmiechem wcisnęła guzik, aż zbielał koniec jej kciuka. - Jedenasty! - roześmiała się i wciągnęła rękę z powrotem do magicznego przejścia. Dziura natychmiast zniknęła, pozostawiając pusty statek kosmiczny. Przez chwilę jeszcze cisza dzwoniła w martwych korytarzach, gdy nagle rozległ się potężny huk i cała konstrukcja posypała się w jednej chwili. Pozostały po niej jedynie maleńkie odłamki gruzu, bezwolnie dryfujące w kosmicznej próżni. Jak na pewno zauważyliście, mój "tfur" jest wprost nafaszerowany nawiązaniami. Chciałabym więc tu wyjaśnić kilka tych co trudniejszych do zidentyfikowania. A dlaczego? Bo w tym bagnie naprawdę trudno się odnaleźć. Bez przedłużania więc, zacznijmy "wyliczankę": Nawiązania bardziej poważne, które są moim wyrazem wielkiego szacunku dla twórców poniższych dzieł: ''- "No jak się nie obrócisz, tam forma opowiadania wrzeszczy wraz z formą bohatera." - w ogóle twórczość Gombrowicza, który jest moim mistrzem przy pisaniu tego wszystkiego (wiem, i tak mu do pięt nie dorastam i nigdy nie dorosnę)'' ''- cały zabieg z rozważaniem przyszłych losów głównych bohaterów - "Kubuś fatalista i jego pan" Denisa Diderota'' ''- "Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję (...)" - "Boska Komedia" Dantego Alighieri'' ''- trzecia wstawka w "Pomieszaniu z poplątaniem" - fraszka Jana Sztaudyngera, sama będąca nawiązaniem do "Testamentu mojego" Juliusza Słowackiego'' Nawiązania czysto humorystyczne: ''- pierwsza wstawka - "Felix, Net i Nika oraz Teoretycznie Możliwa Katastrofa" Rafała Kosika'' ''- kowboj-kameleon z rewolwerem - "Rango"'' ''- druga wstawka - "Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny" J.K.K. Rowling'' ''- "Nie da się oddychać w tym draństwie!" - podobne stwierdzenie padło w "Kosmicznych jajach", będącej oczywiście parodią "Gwiezdnych Wojen" (zresztą znacznie lepszą od mojej)'' Koniec wyliczanki, możecie teraz stąd czym prędzej uciec (jeśli rzecz jasna nie zrobiliście tego wcześniej - spokojnie, rozumiem was, jeśli uciekliście). Jądro Ciemności Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam - jest krwawo. Na standardy fanfiction raczej tak średnio krwawo, ale nie aspiruję do aż takiego poziomu XD Niestety, mój kontakt z Gustawem się urwał. Próbowałam już wszystkiego. Przetrząsnęłam każde godne zniszczenia opowiadanie, do którego ta psychopatka mogła go zabrać. Wgryzałam się w te ciągi liter ułożone w najstraszniejszych możliwych kombinacjach, aż ich treść omal nie przeżarła mi oczu. I nic. Zawiodłam. Znowu straciłam bohatera. No właśnie, znowu… Chyba nadszedł czas, żebym wreszcie się Wam do czegoś przyznała. Jak już się pewnie domyśliliście… To ja stworzyłam Derevereidre. Była główną bohaterką jednego z moich pierwszych opowiadań. Myślałam wtedy, że to doskonała postać – inteligentna, praktycznie wszechmocna dziewczyna, zmagająca się z własną naturą i z życiem wśród ludzi. Mocno przekokszona, ale nadal możliwa do identyfikowania się z nią. Z zapałem ćwiczyłam na niej swoje śmiechu warte umiejętności, poddawałam ją kolejnym próbom i stawiałam ją w coraz to bardziej wymyślnych sytuacjach… I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby pod wpływem tej pracy Derevereidre nie zaczęła myśleć. Zaczęło się od jej drobnych spostrzeżeń wtrącanych gdzieniegdzie w narrację. „Jakie to dziwne”, „Trochę to nienaturalne”… Potem zaczęła mnie poprawiać – bo przecież tamten nie powinien się tak zachować, a tamto jest fizycznie niemożliwe. Jej sugestie były coraz bardziej nachalne, a już niedługo się ze mną kłóciła. I wreszcie się zbuntowała. Z wielkim hukiem. Dosłownie. Wygląda na to, że z Gustawem stało się dokładnie to samo, tylko że w znacznie przyspieszonym tempie. Może gdy stworzę nowego bohatera, natknie się pewnego dnia na tamtą dwójkę. I pewnie także ten bohater przejdzie na ich stronę. Nie mam złudzeń. Chociaż… Zaraz! Jest jeszcze jedno miejsce, którego nie sprawdziłam. Jaka byłam głupia, że nie udałam się tam w pierwszej kolejności. Czekajcie, właśnie ich szukam… I… … Aha! Są. * - Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? – zapytał Gustaw, niepewnie rozglądając się po skalnych ścianach. Dziewczyna szła obok, bawiąc się mieczem świetlnym zabranym z właśnie zniszczonego opowiadania. Wywijała nim młynki i szlachtowała niewidzialnych przeciwników z takim zapałem, że biedny chłopiec musiał się odsunąć w obawie o swoje życie. - To jest takie wszędzie i nigdzie. – odpowiedziała po chwili. – Miejsce poza wszelkimi opowiadaniami, w którym powstaje praktycznie wszystko w tych opowiadaniach. Centrum tego chaosu. Nazywam to Jądrem Ciemności. - Cóż za przyjemna nazwa. - mruknął Gustaw. Szli dalej, a milczenie między świeżo upieczonymi wspólnikami powoli stawało się nieznośne. Przynajmniej dla chłopca, bo brunetka bynajmniej nie przejmowała się takim stanem rzeczy. - A… tamta dziura? – zagadał znów wiking. – Jak to zrobiłaś? - Chodzi ci o portal? – upewniła się Derevereidre, nie zaprzestając zabawy bronią. – Jedna z licznych zalet buntu przeciw ałtoreczce. Nie jestem ograniczana przez niczyją wolę ani strukturę świata, więc mogę sobie domyślić parę umiejętności. Trochę to trudne, ale się da. - Czyli… - zastanowił się Gustaw, pukając się palcem po brodzie. – Skoro się właśnie zbuntowałem, to też tak mogę? - Jak się postarasz, to się nauczysz. – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. Podrzuciła miecz, a czerwone ostrze zawirowało w powietrzu. Złapała go w locie… a właściwie zaledwie spróbowała złapać, bo tylko zahaczyła palcami o broń. Trzasnęło, stuknęło, i świetlisty miecz upadł na ziemię, a dziewczyna zaklęła i złapała się za dłoń. Wystraszony wiking spojrzał na rękę, a potem zerknął w dół. U stóp brunetki leżały trzy odcięte palce, ociekające złotą cieczą. Wrzasnął i odskoczył w tył, uderzając plecami w kamienną ścianę. - Zamknij się, durniu! – ofuknęła go ranna. Puściła rękę i uniosła ją, żeby Gustaw mógł ją lepiej widzieć. – Nic się przecież nie stało. Rzeczywiście, rana dosłownie goiła się w oczach. Kikuty wydłużały się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu nie było śladu po tej przypadkowej amputacji. - Ale moc… - szepnął chłopiec. – A to też będę potrafił? - Nie. – odparła dziewczyna i schyliła się po ucięte palce. Wsadziła je do kieszeni, po czym wzięła do ręki miecz. Wyłączyła go i włożyła za pasek u spodni. – Ale ten Vader to jednak miał gust… Szkoda, że też był botem. - Zabiłaś go? – zapytał Gustaw. - A to nie jest oczywiste? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. Szli dalej w milczeniu, razem pokonując labirynt kamiennych korytarzy. Panowały egipskie ciemności, ale i tak wszystko doskonale widzieli. Mały wiking ślepo podążał za swoją przewodniczką i z nudów wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy ich kroków. Nagle usłyszał coś jeszcze, choć nie był do końca pewny, co to było. Z ciekawości zatrzymał się i wytężył słuch. Nawet nie zauważył, że Derevereidre zniknęła za zakrętem. W zatęchłym powietrzu labiryntu rozlegał się cichy, złowieszczy szept… Czesć wszystkim. Mam na imie Czkawka. Gupie imie co nie? Ale mogłoby być też gożej. No bo taki sonczysmark pszecież… Gustaw szybkim krokiem poszedł dalej korytarzem. Gdy minął zakręt, stanął przed rozwidleniem. Ani śladu jego nowej wspólniczki. Mam 15 lat i trawiasto zielone ozy. Taki patyk ze mnie raczej 0 mieśni. I koham na zabuj taką jedna Astrit… Ehh czeba wreszcie wstac i zejść na sniadanie. Gustaw gorączkowo przenosił wzrok z jednego wylotu korytarza na drugi. W którą stronę ona mogła pójść? - Derere… Deredre! Nie… - wysilił się mocno, próbując wymówić imię zgubionej towarzyszki. – Derevedre! Odpowiedziało mu tylko echo. Spanikowany chłopiec wreszcie wybrał prawy korytarz i począł nim iść krokiem wyraźnie zestresowanym. Po chwili dotarł do kolejnego rozwidlenia. I znów nie było brunetki. - Halo? – nagle usłyszał za sobą cienki, dziewczęcy głosik. Natychmiast się odwrócił. Stała przed nim mała, może dwuletnia dziewczynka. Blond włosy miała starannie zaplecione w dwa warkoczyki, a wyjątkowo przenikliwe spojrzenie niebieskich oczu wprost wwiercało się w osobę małego wikinga. - Kim jesteś? – zapytała, gładząc rączkami materiał białej sukienki. Mimo swojego wieku, miała nienaganną wymowę. Zapytany przez chwilę nie był pewny, czy rozmowa z nią jest dobrym pomysłem. W końcu jednak odchrząknął i powiedział: - Mam na imię Gustaw i tylko tędy przechodzę. A ty…? - Astrid. – przedstawiła się tym swoim wysokim, dziecięcym głosikiem. – Ja tutaj mieszkam. Rzadko miewam gości. Gustaw pokiwał głową i omiótł spojrzeniem wszechobecne zimne, kamienne ściany. - Domyślam się. – odparł. Dziewczynka lekko przechyliła głowę i uśmiechnęła się nieco. - Może zostaniesz na dłużej? – zapytała. - Wiesz, niestety akurat nie mogę. – grzecznie odmówił zaproszony, choć „niestety” wcale nie zabrzmiało szczerze. – Właściwie to szukam takiej jednej dziewczyny. Czarny kucyk, czarna bluza, w ogóle wszystko co możliwe czarne. Widziałaś ją tutaj? - Nie. - Astrid wciąż wpatrywała się mu w oczy. – Nie widziałam nikogo. Rzadko miewam gości. Gustaw zmarszczył brwi. Coś mu tutaj bardzo nie pasowało. - Dobrze. – powiedział, cofając się o krok. – Poszukam jej gdzieś indziej. Poszedł w kierunku najbliższego korytarza. Wtedy tuż przed nim jak spod ziemi wyrosła mała Astrid. - Zostań tutaj. – jej głosik odbił się echem od skalnych ścian. – Rzadko miewam gości. Chłopiec zatrzymał się. Dziewczynka z kolei zaczęła iść w jego stronę. - Zostań. – szepnęła. Przerażony wiking nie był w stanie nawet pokręcić głową. - Co ty robisz?! – nagle usłyszał głos Derevereidre. Dziewczyna szarpnęła go za ramię i odciągnęła od zagrożenia. Gustaw nawet nie sądził, że można się tak ucieszyć na widok seryjnej morderczyni. Nie potrafił wymyśleć niczego sensownego do powiedzenia, więc po prostu przytulił ją z całych sił. Brunetka zesztywniała, niezmiernie zaskoczona tak wylewną reakcją. Wtedy na jej plecy skoczyła mała Astrid i wbiła w nią nóż aż po rękojeść. Chłopiec odskoczył z wrzaskiem, a Derevereidre… uniosła wysoko ręce i sięgnęła do swoich pleców. Zerwała z siebie nożowniczkę, po czym brutalnie cisnęła nią o ziemię. Wyciągnęła zza paska miecz. I już nie było małej, strasznej dziewczynki. Schowała miecz, a następnie wyrwała nóż z ciała. Ostrze ociekało złotym płynem, a rana natychmiast zaczęła się zasklepiać. Dziewczyna krytycznym okiem zlustrowała trzymaną w ręku broń. - Nada się. – orzekła. Wytarła krew w pozostałości Astrid i włożyła nowy nabytek do rękawa bluzy. Pewnie nie był to jedyny nóż, który znalazł tam swoje miejsce. Blady jak kreda Gustaw tylko obserwował ją w milczeniu. Brunetka spojrzała na niego z naganą. - Następnym razem nie będę cię szukać. – powiedziała, a potem weszła w jeden z korytarzy. Chłopiec jeszcze zerknął na to, co zostało z dziewczynki. Następnie czym prędzej dogonił wspólniczkę. - To mówisz, że gdzie jest mój Kiełohak? – zapytał po chwili wspólnego marszu. - Wśród innych smoków. – Derevereidre wzruszyła ramionami. – Jądro JWS jest podzielone na część ludzką i smoczą. - A ty… z której pochodzisz? – zainteresował się wiking. Dziewczyna zapatrzyła się przed siebie, przez chwilę jakby sobie coś przypominając. - Kiedyś była też część półsmocza… - powiedziała. - Co się z nią stało? - Fandom się trochę unormalnił od tamtego czasu. – odparła. – Przez lata poprzeczka była stawiana coraz wyżej, ci lepsi najczęściej stawiali na realizm, aż w końcu przestało się pisać o półsmokach. Z jednej strony właśnie o to mi chodzi. Ale z drugiej… - nie dokończyła, tylko pokręciła ze smutkiem głową. Gustaw nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Po paru minutach w labiryncie rozległ się gwar rozmów i odgłos trącanego szkła. Hałas przybliżał się z każdym krokiem. - Musimy tamtędy przejść. – powiedziała cicho brunetka. – Nie wychylaj się i siedź cicho. Chłopiec skinął głową. Po chwili dotarli do końca korytarza, a dalej były drzwi do… knajpy. Całkiem pokaźne pomieszczenie było pełne bohaterów w najprzeróżniejszych odmianach: współcześni i wikińscy Czkawkowie, wszelkiej maści Astridki i reszta oficjalnego gangu, a także cała masa postaci stworzonych przez niespożytą wyobraźnię fanów. Większość siedziała przy stołach, niektórzy wyraźnie już się chwiejąc na krzesłach. Część krążyła między stolikami zagadując kolejnych znajomych, a niektórzy w samotności sterczeli przy barze. Gustaw z lekkim niepokojem, choć też pewnego rodzaju ciekawością obserwował tę kolorową zgraję. Po drugiej stronie knajpy były kolejne drzwi. Za nim ział czernią korytarz, w który pewnie mieli wejść. Derevereidre pewnym krokiem poszła w tamtym kierunku, mijając po drodze bar. Nagle zastąpił jej drogę mężczyzna, który do tej pory samotnie sączył drinka. Współczesny elegancik, w nawet jeszcze nie sponiewieranym garniturku. Obrzucił dziewczynę chłodnym spojrzeniem. - Dokumenty proszę. – powiedział służbowym tonem. - Na jakiej podstawie? – ofiara kontroli uniosła brwi. Mężczyzna wyjął legitymację i pokazał ją brunetce. Gustaw spojrzał jej przez ramię. Udało mu się tylko przeczytać: „Urząd Bohaterski. Bames Jond”. Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby i sięgnęła do kieszeni po wyświechtany kartonik. Wręczyła go urzędasowi, a ten uważnie się z nim zapoznał. - Nadia Furiat? – uniósł brwi. Skinęła głową. Napięła mięśnie, uważnie śledząc każdy ruch Wedla. - Z „Kolejnego Opowiadania”? Znów skinienie. Wolna ręka mężczyzny niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do poły marynarki. Nie czekała dłużej. Kopnęła Wedla z całej siły, aż tamten odleciał na parę metrów. Zaatakowany jeszcze w locie wyjął rewolwer spod marynarki. Nie zdążył jednak wystrzelić. Derevereidre z nadludzką szybkością sięgnęła po własną broń i wpakowała mu kulkę między oczy. Martwe ciało wylądowało prawie po drugiej stronie sali. Upadając strąciło z blatu baru stare radio. Urządzenie trzasnęło o ziemię, a z głośników popłynęło https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPaz0p2dpEk. Wszyscy w knajpie zamilkli i wbili w dziewczynę zaskoczone spojrzenia. Gdy dotarło do nich, co się właśnie stało, zdziwienie zmieniło się w wyraźną wrogość. Wciąż trzymając w ręku narzędzie zbrodni, tamta spojrzała na nich z nienawiścią. - Tak, kmiotki! Macie tu półsmoka! – krzyknęła wściekle. – Chodźcie tu i go sobie weźcie!!! Ludzie zerwali się ze swoich miejsc i rzucili się w kierunku wybryku natury. Ów wybryk posłał kilka naboi w tłum, po czym sam z wojennym okrzykiem skoczył w sam środek rozpętanego chaosu. Derevereidre była niczym anioł śmierci. Co rusz kolejny Czkawka ginął z jej broni, kolejna Astrid dostawała kopniaka w twarz, a kolejny Mieczyk lądował na ziemi z przetrąconym karkiem. Gdy skończyła się amunicja, porwała się za noże. Tak oto straciła życie horda Sączysmarków, a podłoga knajpy spłynęła potokami szkarłatnej krwi. To jednak nie wystarczało. Morderczyni więc sięgnęła po swój nowy miecz świetlny, co już do reszty przesądziło o losie przeciwników. Poleciały odcięte ręce i głowy, posiekane torsy i brzuchy, wypalone oczy i przeszyte gardła. Sprawczyni tych okropieństw uwijała się jak w ukropie. Skakała po stołach, odbijała się od ciał poległych, uchylała się od ciskanych w nią krzeseł. Wydawało się, że jest w kilku miejscach naraz, bo tylko tak można było wytłumaczyć ogrom strat, jakich dokonała. A Gustaw? Chłopiec w przypływie godnej bohatera odwagi schował się pod stołem, choć w myślach nazwał to „taktycznym odwrotem”. Taktyka polegała na tym, że skulił się pod blatem, przycisnął hełm do głowy i w myślach błagał Thora o ocalenie. Zacisnął powieki, nie mogąc już dłużej patrzeć na to wszystko. Bolesne krzyki rannych, charkoty konających i uderzenia ciał padających na ziemię zlewały się w jeden potworny hałas. Czyjaś odcięta dłoń trafiła go w nogę. Obok pod stołem schronił się jakiś skrwawiony nieszczęśnik, ale prędko wyzionął ducha. Gustaw na chwilę odjął ręce od twarzy i na niego spojrzał. Ledwo rozpoznał Śledzika. Puste, wytrzeszczone w przerażeniu oczy, rozcięta szyja i jeszcze gorzej potraktowany korpus… Chłopiec odsunął się, wciąż nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od tego upiornego widoku. Wrzaski rozlegały się coraz rzadziej. W końcu zapadła całkowita cisza, nie licząc wciąż grającego radia. Zdyszana Derevereidre podeszła do urządzenia i rozpłatała je jednym ruchem miecza. Muzyka natychmiast ucichła. - Gdzie jesteś, Gustaw? – zapytała, rozglądając się po pobojowisku i chowając broń za pasek. Zawołany bał się wyjść. Z niepokojem patrzył na nogi wspólniczki, gdy ta stawiała kolejne kroki w jego poszukiwaniu. Nagle leżący nieopodal trup się poruszył. Szpadka otworzyła oczy i zamrugała, próbując się zorientować w sytuacji. Gustawowi serce skoczyło do gardła. Zaraz Derevereidre zauważy ocalałą… i ją dobije. Nadal nie był w stanie się zmusić do żadnego ruchu. Za to dojrzał podejrzany, jakby ludzki cień w drzwiach, do których zmierzali. Brunetka akurat wtedy była zwrócona w przeciwną stronę. Nagle cień wskoczył do knajpy i rzucił się na półsmoczycę. Ów cień okazał się być dziewczyną w garniturze. Elegantka przygwoździła Derevereidre do ziemi i wycelowała rewolwer prosto w jej głowę. - Nie ruszać się! Urząd Bohaterski! – krzyknęła groźnie. Wtedy spojrzała wprost na Gustawa. Uniosła broń, celując w chłopca. Palec niebezpiecznie zadrgał na cynglu. A Derevereidre… machnęła ręką i uderzyła w łokieć napastniczki. Rozległ się strzał, a pocisk świsnął tuż koło ucha małego wikinga. Zabójczyni okręciła się i zrzuciła z siebie agentkę. Z nadludzką szybkością wstała, wyjęła miecz świetlny i odcięła dłoń przeciwniczki, wciąż zaciśniętą na rewolwerze. Ranna złapała się za kikut i spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na brunetkę. - Co ci odbiło, Deri?! – zapytała z pretensją w głosie. Dłoń odrosła niemal natychmiast. Jej właścicielka szybko poruszyła palcami, sprawdzając sprawność nowej części ciała. - Nic mi nie odbiło, Melaena*. – warknęła zapytana. – To mój wspólnik i masz go nie ruszać. - Wspólnik? – Melaena zerknęła na Gustawa z uniesionymi brwiami. – Że niby wzięłaś sobie bota? Ty? Miała wielkie, intensywnie zielone oczy i złociste włosy upięte w kok. Z eleganckiej fryzury wymykały się niesforne kosmyki, dzięki którym wyglądała tylko odrobinę mniej poważnie. Zniewalające oczy jednak rzuciły na chłopca zaledwie pogardliwe spojrzenie. Mały wiking zacisnął pięści i pewnie wyszedł spod stołu. - Wypraszam sobie. – powiedział, dumnie zakładając ręce na piersi. – Nie jestem botem. Przez twarz jego wspólniczki chyba przemknął lekki uśmiech. Jeśli ten potwór był zdolny do jakichkolwiek ludzkich zachowań. - To prawda. – potwierdziła. – Gość jest w ogóle z oficjalnego uniwersum. Wyobrażasz to sobie? - Niezbyt. – mruknęła blondynka, lustrując Gustawa wzrokiem. – I nikt nie zauważył, że zniknął? - I tak nikogo nie obchodziłem. – chłopiec odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością. Melaena uniosła brwi. - Rzeczywiście, to jednak nie bot. – przyznała, po czym wstała i poprawiła garnitur. – Ale wróćmy do rzeczy... Zrobiłaś tu niezłą rzeźnię. – omiotła spojrzeniem zasłaną trupem salę. – I ubiłaś mi partnera. Znowu. – znacząco popatrzyła na brunetkę. Derevereidre tylko wzruszyła ramionami. - I znowu musisz mnie aresztować? – zapytała. – To już się robi nudne. - Być może… - zastanowiła się agentka. – Masz farta, że nie znosiłam tego Bamesa. Pieprzony służbista. - Jak wszyscy inni. – przypomniała jej złapana. Melaena nagle zauważyła ocalałą Szpadkę. Bez słowa podeszła do najbliższego trupa, wyjęła z niego zapomniany w ferworze walki nóż i rzuciła nim w ofiarę. Ostrze wbiło się głęboko w klatkę piersiową. Gustaw zrobił się biały jak kreda, ale nie pisnął ani słowem. Agentka podeszła do uciszonego świadka, wyjęła narzędzie zbrodni i podała je właścicielce. - Zrobimy tak. – powiedziała. – Oficjalnie wpadłam tutaj w trakcie masakry, próbowałam cię powstrzymać i aresztować. Ty ucięłaś mi dłoń i zabiłaś Jonda, więc musiałam lecieć po posiłki. Zanim przyszły na miejsce, dokończyłaś dzieła i się zmyłaś. Pasuje? - Jasne. – skinęła głową Derevereidre. - Ale następnym razem cię dorwę. – zaznaczyła Melaena. Odwróciła się, zmieniła w złotą nocną furię o zielonych oczach i wybiegła przez drzwi, którymi tu weszli. Zszokowany chłopiec jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył w pusty otwór wyjścia. - Dlaczego ona to zrobiła? – zapytał. - Półsmoki się tępi. – wyjaśniła wspólniczka. – A najłatwiej jest wykończyć jednego półsmoka drugim półsmokiem. Problem w tym, że jest nas już bardzo mało. A gdy złapią ostatniego półsmoka… Ją też zabiją. * Niedługo później dotarli do smoczej części Jądra Ciemności. Znaleźli się w olbrzymiej skalnej komorze. Oświetlona mrowiem lamp podczepionych na ścianach i sklepieniu, pełna była różnokolorowych smoków. Większość stanowiły nocne furie – były wśród nich zwykłe, czarne, ale też białe, niebieskie i tęczowe. Spora część miała na ciele co bardziej wymyślne szramy, łaty, a nawet biżuterię. W powietrzu było od nich aż gęsto, a na ziemi trzeba było uważać, by przypadkiem nie nadepnąć na ogon jakiegoś wielce dumnego ze swej wyjątkowości pomiotu burzy. - Nie znoszę tego. – mruknęła pod nosem Derevereidre, po czym zmieniła się w smoka. Jako nocna furia całkowicie wtopiła się w tłum. Gustaw przysunął się trochę do niej, nie chcąc się zgubić wśród tych dziwacznych gadów. Półsmoczyca nakryła go skrzydłem, chroniąc wspólnika przed wzrokiem na pewno kręcącej się tu policji. Długo kluczyli między jaszczurami, lecz w końcu dotarli do wylotu kolejnego tunelu. Był bardzo krótki, a za nim wkroczyli do następnej komory, znacznie mniejszej. Na całej powierzchni ścian były umieszczone klatki, w których siedziały wszelkiej maści smoki. - Dobra, który to dokładnie? – zapytała Derevereidre, gdy z powrotem zmieniła się w człowieka. Gustaw uważnie rozejrzał się po klatkach. - To on! – aż podskoczył z radości, wskazując kolorowego ponocnika. Kolejna przemiana i czarna smoczyca podleciała do odpowiedniego zamknięcia. Tam jako człowiek wyjęła z kieszeni wytrych i po chwili gmerania otworzyła kłódkę, która dzieliła smoka od wolności. - Kiełohak! – chłopiec szeroko rozstawił ręce, chcąc przytulić pupila. Szczęśliwy smok tylko przypadkiem nie zmiażdżył swego pana przy lądowaniu. Derevereidre opadła na ziemię obok i znów stała się człowiekiem. Odwróciła się od pary przyjaciół i poszła w kierunku wyjścia. - A teraz szybko, zani- Przerwał jej ostry, metaliczny brzdęk. Ciemność zasnuła jej oczy i dziewczyna osunęła się nieprzytomna na ziemię. Nad nią stał… Gustaw. Dzierżąc w rękach swój hełm, z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem spojrzał na leżącą przed nim seryjną morderczynię, niszczycielkę światów oraz największy postrach rasy ludzkiej i smoczej. Naiwną idiotkę, która dała się nabrać na najstarszy w świecie numer. - Czyli to żelastwo jednak może się na coś przydać. – z uznaniem zważył w dłoniach swoje nieprawdziwe historycznie nakrycie głowy. Wsiadł na Kiełohaka i jak najszybciej stamtąd odleciał. Ogłuszona wciąż leżała bez przytomności. Chwilę później stał ze swym wierzchowcem w jednym z rozlicznych korytarzy, które odchodziły od głównej komory smoczego Jądra Ciemności. Usilnie wpatrywał się w ciemność przed sobą. Wszystko, co do tej pory tu zobaczył, przesuwało się przed jego oczami niczym przyspieszony film. Z całej tej dziwności, wszystkich wynaturzeń, łamania wszelkich zasad i okrucieństwa, które uchodzi tu na sucho, wysnuł jeden wniosek. Tutaj wszystko jest możliwe. Dosłownie wszystko. A on chciał choć trochę uszczknąć sobie z tego ogromu możliwości. Czuł, jak wypełnia go moc, potęga. We własnym odczuciu rósł coraz bardziej i bardziej, pochłaniając drzemiący w tym miejscu potencjał. Wszystko. Jest. Możliwe. Wszystko. Wszystko… Zachłystywał się tą myślą. Nagle w mroku zamigotało i powoli otworzył się przed nim portal. Drżący krąg lekko dryfował w powietrzu. Na ten widok chłopak się uśmiechnął. Tymczasem Derevereidre w końcu się ocknęła. Uniosła głowę, rozsypując po twarzy fontannę czarnych kosmyków. Ostrożnie wstała i rozejrzała się. Zdała sobie sprawę, że została sama. Westchnęła i z wyrzutem zapatrzyła się w przestrzeń. - To przez ciebie. – powiedziała. – Specjalnie go tu wysłałaś. Cóż… Nie potwierdzam. Ale też nie zaprzeczam. - Nie możesz mnie tak po prostu zabić, więc mnie ośmieszyłaś. – wykrzywiła usta w gorzkim grymasie. – Przez ciebie wyszłam na naiwną debilkę, ty przeklęta krowo! Wiesz, akurat na taką wcale nie musiałaś wychodzić. Dobrze wiem, że w głębi duszy tak naprawdę jesteś naiwną debilką… skoro sama się tak nazwałaś. Derevereidre zacisnęła pięści tak silnie, że spomiędzy palców wyciekło parę kropel złotego płynu. - Powinnam była to zrobić już dawno temu. – patrzyła z nienawiścią przed siebie. – Pozbędę się ciebie... Zniszczę to, co stworzyłaś. ---- *Melaena (czyt. „melina”) – w języku angielskim oznacza „smoliste stolce”. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone